1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel substituted biphenylalkoxyamines of the formula ##STR1## as described further below. These compounds are useful as antimicrobial agents against yeast and mold infections. These compounds also possess anticonvulsant activity and antisecretory activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,500, issued Mar. 21, 1985, describes N-(phenoxyalkyl)imidazoles of the formula ##STR2## where
R is OCH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 R, CH.sub.2 CONHR, OCH.sub.2 CONHR, and
R.sub.1 is hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or halogen. These imidazoles are selective inhibitors of the thromboxane synthetase enzyme.
Biphenylalkoxyimidazoles with anticonvulsant properties have been described by Robertson, D. N. et al., J. Med. Chem. 30, 939 (1987). These imidazoles have the following formula ##STR3## where n is 2, and the side chain is preferably in the ortho position. However, one compound was described in which the side chain was in the para position.